


Warum wir hoffen

by bibbit_didit



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, No idea what I'm doing, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunion, Somehow, angsty, no.6 feels, sorry - Freeform, stuck in my mind, that pairing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reunion Fanfic you were totally not looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warum wir hoffen

_ Bitte geh nicht. _

 

Shions unausgesprochene Worte hingen in den schweren Luft zwischen ihnen. 

 

_ Geh nicht. Nicht einfach so.  _

 

Shion senkte den Blick, schloss die Augen, da spürte er die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf seinen. Es war nur der Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, kaum Zeit, den Kuss richtig wahrzunehmen oder gar zu erwidern. 

 

“Alles wird gut werden.”

 

Der frühere Bewohner von No.6 lächelte, nickte, sah Nezumi zu, wie er ihm den Rücken kehrte und davonging. 

 

_ Wir werden uns wiedertreffen.  _

 

In Begleitung des Kindes und des Hundes begann Shion seinen Weg zurück in die Stadt, nein, falsch, den Weg durch die neue Stadt. Nezumi hatte Recht gehabt. Man konnte nicht länger unterscheiden, wo welche Stadt begann oder endete. 

 

Karan hatte lange nicht die Kondition, die gesamte Strecke in ihrem Amfangstempo zurückzulegen, aber sie gab auch ihre letzte Energie, im Gedanken daran, ihren verlorenen Sohn nach Hause zu bringen. Als sie ihm endlich gegenüber stand, rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und sie konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. 

 

Shion presste sich eng an sie, vorsichtig, das namenlose Kind nicht zu zerdrücken und auch er weinte. 

 

“Shion. Shion, Shion, Shion”, sie flüsterte seinen Namen, bis er keinen Sinn mehr gab. 

 

Es hatte mehr als eine Woche gedauert, bis sie die Frage gestellt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie nur ein Wort gesagt.

 

“Safu?”

 

Shion hatte bloß den Kopf geschüttelt. 

 

Karan sorgte sich um das Kind, als sei es ihr eigenes, auch den Hund adoptierte sie ebenso warm. Eines Nachts, als sie und Shion am Bett des kleinen Bündels saßen, in den Händen Tassen mit dampfendem Kaffee, auf Tellern im Schoß Kirschkuchen, bat Karan ihn um eine Erklärung. 

 

Er hatte ihr bereits von seiner Zeit außerhalb von No.6 berichtet, aber einen Namen hatte er dabei nicht genannt, ja fast umgangen. 

 

“Shion… Erzähl mir von Nezumi.”

 

Shion stellte seine Tasse zur Seite. Es war nicht, dass er ihn vergessen wollte. Er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Nezumi ihn holen käme. Doch irgendwann im Laufe eines ganzen Jahres, hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben. 

 

“Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, oder? Er hat mir Nachrichten geschickt, hat mir versprochen, dass ich dich wiedersehen werde. Ich würde ihm gerne danken.”

 

Die Stille zwischen Mutter und Sohn dehnte sich aus und wurde unangenehmer. 

 

“Shion?” - “Er ist nicht zurückgekommen. Ich hab so fest damit gerechnet, dass er wiederkommt.”

 

Karan atmete hörbar aus und führte die Tasse an die Lippen, blies in die dampfende Flüssigkeit, setzte die Tasse wieder ab, ohne zu trinken. 

 

“Was ist, wenn er auf dich wartet?”

 

Wie hatte er nie darüber nachdenken können? 

 

Shion erhob sich, ein wenig zu ruckartig, stieß beinahe seine Tasse um. 

 

“Aber er- Er war doch derjenige-”

 

Er musste den Satz nicht beenden, wusste sowieso nicht, wie er enden sollte. Nächtelang hatte er wachgelegen, sich gefragt, warum Nezumi nicht zurückkehrte. Ihn und Karan und das Kind nicht holte. Damit sie zusammen wohnen würden. 

 

Manchmal hatte er sich eingebildet, seine Stimme zu hören. Ihn singen zu hören. Schwere Schritte auf dem Holzboden, nahe bei ihm. Als würden seine Arme sich gleich um Shions Schultern legen. 

 

Drei Monate lang, hatte er geglaubt, Nezumi sei etwas zugestoßen. Die zwei Monate danach hatte er versucht, den Gedanken zu akzeptieren. 

 

Aber nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass Nezumi auf ihn warten könnte. 

 

~

 

Graue Augen starrten an die rußige Decke des kleinen Raumes, den er sein Zuhause nannte. Nezumi lag auf dem Bett, ein leerer Blick, auf seinem Bauch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, es war Hamlet. 

 

Es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie Zuhause an. Der Raum war nicht groß, aber ohne Shion fühlte er sich riesig an. 

 

“Du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre, wie du dich hier verkriechst”, hatte Inukashi einmal gesagt, als er ihn besucht hatte. Er war mäßig überrascht, zu erfahren, dass er lebte. Und Informationen verbreiteten sich schnell. Er war auch auf dem neusten Stand, Shion betreffend. 

 

“Er hat keine Intentionen, seinen Wohnort zu verlassen”, plauderte der Hunde-Leiher munter daher und ließ einen Gummiball zwischen einer Wand und seiner Hand hin- und herschleudern. Nezumis Augenbrauen zuckten bereits genervt. 

 

“Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?” - “Mir ist langweilig. Das Geschäft boomt, während alles andere ins Stocken gerät, seit No.6 nicht mehr ist. Und wer soll dir sonst von deinem Samariter berichten, du gehst ja kaum nach draußen.”

 

Nezumi warf sich auf die andere Seite, das Gesicht zur Wand. 

 

“Erzähl Rikiga dein unnützes Gewäsch. Schließ die Tür wenn du gehst. Und komm nicht mehr her.”

  
  


Nezumi erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie es war, bevor Shion da war. Oder er erinnerte sich, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Zeiten hatten sich geändert und der ganze Bezirk wandelte sich. Nezumi hasste es. 

 

Er hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Wieso sollte Shion sein Leben auch aufgeben, erneut, um mit ihm gemeinsam ein nicht annähernd so sicheres, komfortables Leben zu führen? Im Stillen hatte er akzeptiert, dass Shion nicht zurückkehren würde und nach und nach begann er sich einzureden, dass es besser so war. 

Es klopfte an der Tür und wutentbrannt griff Nezumi nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand und pfefferte ihn gegen die Tür, Scherben regneten zu Boden. 

 

“Verschwinde, menschlicher Floh-Zirkus! Es ist mir egal, hörst du?”, rief er ungehalten, doch die Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte, gehörte nicht Inukashi. 

 

“Nezumi?”

 

Der Grauäugige hielt inne. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, ebenso sein Herzschlag und er hasste sich dafür, hasste, wie schwach ihn diese Stimme machte. 

 

“Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Machst du mir auf? Nezumi? Nezumi, bitte.”

 

Sein Name aus diesem Mund, erneut, nach so langer Zeit. Seine Hände zitterten, als er aufstand und die Türklinke hinunterdrückte. 

 

Rote Augen leuchteten auf, auch wenn sein Gegenüber versuchte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. 

 

“Nezumi!”

 

Der Größere trat zurück und ließ Shion eintreten, setzte sich auf das Bett, mied seinen Blick. 

 

“Du bist nicht gekommen. Ich hab gewartet.” - “Ich konnte nicht.”

 

Auf Nezumis Antwort folgte bedrückende Stille. Shion sah sich in dem Raum um, den er Zeit seines Lebens ein Zuhause genannt hatte. Er hatte sich nur minimal verändert. Am meisten fiel auf, dass es ordentlich war, sah man ab von den Scherben vor der Tür. 

 

“Ist das alles? Ein Jahr, keine einzige Nachricht und alles was du sagst, ist, dass du nicht konntest? Womit warst du beschäftigt?”, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme gereizt klang. 

 

Nezumi presste ein “Tsk”, hervor, “So nervig und vorlaut wie eh und je.” 

 

Shion durchquerte den Raum zwischen ihnen und stieß Nezumi auf die Matratze, sodass er über ihm kniete, während er ihm in die Augen sah. 

 

“Tu das nicht! Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dem unsensiblen streitsüchtigen Schwarzseher von früher zu reden! Ich will mit dem Nezumi reden, der gesagt hat, alles wird gut werden!”

 

Nezumi lehnte sich gegen Shions Griff auf, aber er war stärker geworden und es gelang ihm, Nezumi festzuhalten. 

 

“Tja da wirst du wohl wieder gehen müssen!”, entgegnete der Grauäugige und endlich hatte er die Oberhand wiedergewonnen und warf Shion von sich. Der Junge rutschte über den durchgetretenen Boden und sah Nezumi an, als sei er nicht er selbst. 

 

“Warum tust du das? Warum bist du so?”, schrie er und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. 

 

“Geh einfach wieder! Geh und leb dein Leben in der großen, tollen Stadt mit deiner Mutter und was weiß ich noch wem und lösch meinen Namen aus deinem Gedächtnis!”, schleuderte Nezumi ihm entgegen, die Stimme jedoch unsicher und schwankend. 

 

“Du hättest das alles haben können! Warum bist du nicht gekommen?” - “Du weißt ganz genau wieso!”

 

Nezumis Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und an seinen Seiten, die Vorderzähne in die Unterlippe gegraben. Shions Blick verlor an Verbissenheit. Jetzt sah er bloß müde aus. 

 

“Nein. Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, dir sei etwas zugestoßen. Dann dachte ich, du willst mich nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht hat es deshalb auch so lange gedauert, bis ich herkommen konnte. Ich hätte beides nicht wahrhaben wollen.”

 

Nezumis Ärger verrauchte ebenso schnell, wie Schmerz ihn ergriff und ihn zusammenzucken ließ. 

 

“Du hast es auch gespürt, oder? Wie du dich verändert hast? Und es war alles meine Schuld. Ich konnte so nicht weitermachen.” - “Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist nicht deine Schuld!”

 

Nezumis graue Augen schwammen in Tränen, als er Shion in die Augen sah. 

 

“Du hast jemanden umgebracht, Shion! Wegen mir!” - “Wie viele Menschen hast du wegen mir verletzt?! Dich eingeschlossen? Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber wer war derjenige, der zwischen mich und die Waffe gesprungen ist? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!”

 

Nezumi ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, rutschte auf Knien, bis er einen festen Sitz hatte und Shion gegenüber saß.

 

“Ich konnte nicht zulassen- Ich hab dich schon einmal verloren.”

 

Shion fiel dem Größeren um den Hals, hielt ihn in der Umarmung fest und ließ ihn nicht los. Tränen rannen Nezumis Wangen hinab, Shions Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Sie saßen bloß auf dem Boden, sich in den Armen haltend. 

 

~

 

Shion ließ die Finger durch Nezumis Haar wandern, dass sich offen auf seinen Schultern ausbreitete. Er lag ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett und strich ab und an andächtig über die Linien von Nezumis schlafendem Gesicht. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, wachte der Grauäugige auf. 

 

“Deine Haare sind länger geworden.” - “Stört es dich?”

 

Shion verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

 

“Nein. Du siehst erwachsener so aus.” 

 

Nezumi packte Shions Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich, sein Tonfall drohend: “Der naive Teenager hält sich selbst für erwachsen. Dass ich nicht lache.”

 

Nun lächelte Shion tatsächlich und verbarg das Gesicht an Nezumis Brust.

 

“Nezumi… Was wird jetzt aus uns?” - “Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortete der Größere ehrlich. Er küsste Shion aufs Haar.

 

“Du könntest zu uns ziehen. Bestimmt kannst du dich irgendwie in der Bäckerei nützlich machen. Oder du gehst zur Schule und ich suche mir wieder einen Job um für uns sorgen zu können. Wir könnten eine eigene kleine Wohnung haben, in der Nähe von der Bäckerei. Vielleicht bleibst du auch einfach zu Hause und kümmerst dich um den Kleinen und-”, er wurde von Nezumis Lachen unterbrochen, dass seine Brust vibrieren ließ. 

 

“Mach dich nicht lächerlich”, einen Moment lang erwartete Shion, dass Nezumi ihn abweisen würde, stattdessen waren seine Worte zwar spöttisch, aber warm: “Ich als Hausfrau, wenn schon bleibst du Zuhause. Und wenn ich abends nach Hause komme, hast du das Abendessen gekocht und brav das Haus geputzt.”

 

Shion schüttelte den Kopf, sein Haar kitzelte Nezumi in der Nase. 

 

“Vielleicht lasse ich dich gar nicht aus dem Haus. Vielleicht halte ich dich auch einfach fest und lass dich nicht los. Vielleicht liegen wir einfach den ganzen Tag gemeinsam im Bett und du liest mir vor oder ich lese dir vor.”

 

Nezumi lächelte und schloss die Augen. 

 

“Das klingt ganz reizvoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great, so feel free to write down what you think!


End file.
